That Girl
by Azuky-Bunny
Summary: You think she is a loser, someone you will never love or talk to. Unlucky for you, fate made you talk to her. Made you fall in love with her. Made you marry her. Made you have a family with her. And made you die with the happiest smile on your face years later. *This story is about your feelings and thoughts of her as the years goes by. Mindless dabble.


**You know that girl in your classroom, that is always drawing? She gets good grades, yet you think you're superior to her. She is the top of your class, yet you think she is the bottom of the popularity chain. She doesn't have any friends, anyways a loner. Drinking her favorite drink, chocolate milk. You think she's a loser. You never bother knowing her name, since you think she's just another goodie-goodie kid.**

**_That is where you are wrong about everything._**

***1*Yes, she gets good grades. But, she studies all day to make sure she has a bright future ahead of her. Though, ****_you_**** feel like you're better than ****_her_****. **

***Good luck with thinking like that, at least ****_she_**** is trying her best for ****_her_**** future.**

***2*You are the one who is at the bottom of the class, yet top of the popularity chain. You have terrible grades, yet ****_you_**** laugh at her when she gets ****_one answer_**** wrong, in front of the whole class. **

***Look how many questions you missed when the teacher asks you a question.**

***3*She doesn't have friends. You can tell by the way she is always alone, drawing in her favorite notebook. You see her drinking chocolate milk, your favorite too. Yet you do not talk to her. Not even a hello. **

***How would ****_you_**** feel when no one talks to you?**

***4*You do not know her name. She knows her name, so you think 'why bother knowing her name?' 'She's just another goodie-goodie. Probably gonna snitch on me.'**

***Wrong. She is****_ not_**** a goodie-goodie outside of school. She'll kick your butt if you hurt her little brother. Her little brother ****_is the world_**** to her. **

* * *

**As the year goes by, you become infuriated with her. She's all you think of everyday. Instead of your girlfriend you talk about, you end up talking about her. Your friends think you have a crush on her. **

**You of course denied it, 'cause of your pride. Your girlfriend breaks up with you, 'cause of the way you look at her. That longing stare you give her, your girlfriend wants that attention.  
**

* * *

**5 years pasts. **

**You and your friends are all in your sophomore year. Including that girl. Your buds think you have a problem with her. You stalk each time she is drawing, wondering what she is making.  
**

* * *

**1 year pasts. **

**You are in your senior year. She happens to be in the same class as you. You look away each time she glances at you.  
**

* * *

**2 month pasts. You finally decided to go talk to her. Your buds pushed you towards the bench she is sitting took a deep breath and sat down next to her. You flash one of your rare smiles without knowing.  
**

**"Hey." You greeted her. She gives you a sweet smile. "Hey." She replied back. You end up talking to her for a while.  
**

**You finally stopped talking to her, saying a bye. She nods you a bye also.  
**

* * *

**You end up loving her 2 weeks after the meeting with her. You confessed your love for her 2 months later. She accepted your feelings towards hers,and you started to date her.  
**

* * *

**7 months pasts.  
**

**Here you are, kneeing down. Popping out a blue box with a diamond-silver ring.  
**

**"Will you marry me?" You had proposed to her. She hugs you tightly and cried out a yes.  
**

* * *

**3 months pasts.  
**

**You kissed your wife after the preacher says "You may kiss the bride!"  
**

* * *

**5 years pasts.  
**

**Here you are. Sitting down on that couch of yours, sitting down next to her, telling the story of how you met her to your daughter.  
**

* * *

**45 years later.**

**You stare at her grave in front of you. Your eyes gave up, and started streaming tears of remembrance of the past. You look up to the sky, thinking,  
**

**'She changed my life...'  
**

* * *

**10 years later.  
**

**Here you are on your deathbed. Your family and friends gather next to you as soon as they heard the news. You told everyone everything they needed to know.  
**

**You take one last deep breath of air, and your heart gave in.  
**

**But.  
**

**You died having the most happiest smile paste on your old face.  
**

**'Something about that girl, gave me happiness.'  
**

**'Thank you...'  
**


End file.
